


Pretty

by starker_3000



Series: Pretty Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_3000/pseuds/starker_3000
Summary: Peter is American or something but Bucky is Romanian and Peter has no idea what he says half the time. Peter was sold off to the Romanian mafia or smth and Bucky became his dom.Bucky isn't the nicest person in this so if you don't like it don't read it.thanks to the discord server that I'm in for the help with this! I don't trust google translate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Pretty Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Pretty

Peter woke up in the cage at the end of Bucky's bed, as he did almost every morning since he had met him. He had been in his Bucky's care for a year and a half, ever since his aunt and uncle had passed away. He didn't think about them much anymore, could no longer remember their faces or voices, as it always got him in trouble when he spoke of them. He had been in a lot of trouble for the first few months, and he had the cuts and marks to prove it. But now, he knew when to speak and to stand. Bucky never yelled at him anymore, and he fed him good food. Peter wasn't afraid of Bucky anymore, hadn't been for a long time. Peter loved him and he knew Bucky did too. If he ever left Bucky, he would be alone, no one would care about him, and he liked being cared for. 

Peter stretched out in the cage, back arching, arms high above his head. Peter liked sleeping in his cage because he could always stretch out. Sometimes his master let Peter sleep on the end of the bed, but Peter stayed curled up, not wanting to take up too much space, and usually stayed awake, worried he would fall off of the end of the bed in his sleep somehow and wake his master.But thankfully, he wasn't asked to sleep there too often. Peter continued to doze in his cage, not worried about having to get up just yet. 

He woke up abruptly some time later, opening his eyes to his master standing at the door to his cage. He got to his hands and knees, letting out a small yawn. His master opened the door with a fond smile on his face and words Peter didn't understand, letting Peter crawl out onto the soft carpet of his master's bedroom. Peter knelt at his master's feet and wished him a good morning, his tongue still tripping up on some of the syllables. His master pet at his hair, repeating the words much more smoothly, before tilting Peter's head up with a finger under his chin.Peter knew not to make eye contact with his master, the sting of being slapped across the face a reminder of what would happen. His master stroked Peter's cheek and Peter couldn't help but close his eyes, loving the attention.

"Băiețel drăguț." Bucky muttered and Peter smiled softly at the words, opening his eyes. He didn't know what the words meant, only that they meant something good. Peter watched as Bucky moved to his dresser, curious as to what Bucky would pick out for him today. He shifted on his knees in excitement when he spotted his favourite collar in Bucky's grasp. Peter bared his neck to make it easier for Bucky to put the collar on, letting out a happy noise as Bucky clipped the leash to the ring in the middle of his collar. Peter followed obediently as Bucky led him by his leash onto the closet, settling back when Bucky let go of his leash to walk into the washroom. Peter only ever had soft surfaces under his hands and knees. The hallways were carpeted, and there was a runner down the stairs put there just for Peter. 

Peter stayed in the middle of the large room, looking at the clothes around him. He wondered what Bucky would dress him in today, noticing a few new things hanging on the racks that he couldn't wait to try out. He lost interest in the clothes the second he heard Bucky's voice come from the bathroom. Bucky only ever sung in the shower, and Peter genuinely wished he did it more. Bucky's voice was beautiful and it made Peter glad that he even got this, the door cracked open, the sound of the running water drowning Bucky out. Peter knew why the bathroom door was open, and it made him feel guilty whenever he remembered it. He had once tried running away, but had lasted less than ten minutes when he had been found hiding by one of the house staff. Bucky gave him the worst beating that day, but Peter knew it was because Bucky cared about him greatly and he wanted Peter to stay with him. The door still stays open even though Peter would never run away again, and Peter knows it's a sign that Bucky cares about him.

It doesn't take much longer for Bucky to come back, hair dripping wet, towel slung low around his hips. Peter likes this view the most, only seconded by the face Bucky makes when he comes. Peter shifts on his knees and lets out a soft whine, and almost if Bucky knows what Peter is thinking, he walks over and stands directly in front of Peter before dropping his towel. Every time Peter sees Bucky's cock, he's always amazed by it. He leans forward, wanting to taste it, take it into his mouth, feel it hitting the back of his throat. Before he can, Bucky pulls his hair and slaps him across the face. "Rău." Bucky said with a harsh tone and Peter whined in apology, Bucky pulling him up by the hair. Peter arched his back as much as he could, muscles seizing as he held his position until long after Bucky had let go of his hair, waiting until he uttered the words that Peter so desperately craved. "Bun băiat." Bucky said and Peter smiled softly, knowing that he could relax his position. Bucky ran his hand gently through Peter's hair again, before moving to Peter's side of the closet. Bucky picked out what Peter was to wear, before moving back and giving Peter a hand to help him stand. Peter thought this was the part of the day that Bucky most enjoyed by how long it took every morning. With each article added, Bucky took his time to enjoy it, turning Peter this way and that, his hands running over Peter's skin. And no matter how many times it happened, Peter always blushed the whole time. 

When Peter was finally dressed, Bucky pulled him close and kissed him. Peter's hands came up to grip Bucky's shoulders, wanting him closer. Peter could feel Bucky's hands run down his back and grab at his ass. Peter let out a soft moan into the kiss at the feeling, and Bucky growled low in his throat before kissing Peter harder, biting at Peter's mouth and slipping his tongue inside Peter's mouth. Peter didn't dare pull away, hoping that he would get what he had been wanting for the past month. Bucky hadn't touched him like this in weeks, and hadn't fucked him for even longer. And Peter missed it, the closeness and intimacy. Bucky kissed across Peter's face and down his neck, digging his teeth into the juncture of Peter's neck.Peter let out a loud moan at the mix of pain and pleasure, and Bucky pulled away, biting out a few words before pulling away from Peter. Peter swayed where he was standing, wanting to go back to what they had just been doing, but knowing that they couldn't. He got back to his hands and knees as Bucky got dressed. Bucky came back once he was dressed, and stood in front of Peter, grabbing his leash.

"Curvo." Bucky said a smirk on his face, before lifting his foot and putting it over Peter's crotch and applying pressure. Peter curled in on himself, a breath being punched from his lungs at the pain. Bucky pulled up on his leash until his back was straight, before removing his foot. Bucky waited a few minutes before placing his foot on Peter's crotch again, harder than last time. Peter kept his position this time, no matter how much he wanted to curl in on himself. Bucky smiled down at him and Peter knew he had done the right thing. "Bun băiat." Bucky cooed, lifting his foot. Peter let out a sigh of relief, a warm feeling blooming in his chest at the words. He did good.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty boy = băiețel drăguț  
> Whore = curvo  
> bad = rău  
> good boy = bun băiat


End file.
